The Purchase
by Masteroth
Summary: FILM RIOT: Josh goes to the store - but terrible things are about to happen to him. WARNING: Violence, language and strong sexual contents! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Purchase CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>The living room was dimly lit as Josh walked out of his room, done editing some shots from earlier that day. Ryan was standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator door open, sticking his head inside to look for anything edible. They had been so busy shooting today's sequence that none of them had thought about shopping for groceries. Josh walked up to his older brother, leaning over to have a peek as well. Looking at each other they both uttered a small sigh. There was nothing in there, except some soda and a few bananas. Not exactly a sufficient meal for two grown men. Looking at Josh, Ryan raised his hand to play 'paper, rock, scissors' - and Josh hesitantly joined in on the game. He really didn't want to go anywhere because it was 10pm and he was tired beyond belief. But he was also hungry.<p>

"Gotcha!" Ryan blurted out when the younger brother lost the game. Josh groaned in annoyance.

"Aww, come on...!" he complained, but Ryan waved at him to get going. The SevenEleven store was only a short distance away anyhow.

"Can't we just order something?" Josh tried, but Ryan shook his head. The budget was tight this month and there were still bills to be paid for their various equipment purchases. Sighing Josh nodded and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter along with his cell phone.

"Have a nice walk," Ryan said as he sat himself down in front of the TV, flipping through the channels. However he sent his brother a compassionate smile before settling in on the couch.

"Yeah... thanks..." Josh mumbled and walked out the front door, closing it behind him as he walked out on the pavement. It was completely dark and the palm trees were rattling softly in the warm California breeze. He thought about just jumping in his car, but that seemed a little too dumb when the store was only two lanes from there. Besides he liked the exercise - only he was so tired, that his eyelids were almost feeling heavy. Clicking his tongue he walked down the pavement and the house slowly disappeared behind him as he continued down the lane. There was absolutely no activity there... only dimly lit windows here and there and some dogs barking somewhere. If it wasn't such a nice neighborhood he probably would have taken the car, but nothing ever happened here except maybe a dog turd left on the pavement resulting in complaining neighbors. Crossing the road, Josh was now halfway to the store and he actually enjoyed the walk despite of his tiredness. It was a nice and quiet night, allowing him to think clearly and focused. It could get hectic at home, so this was actually a great way to get some time to himself. However his chain of thought was broken when his cell vibrated in his pocket.

"Oh great..." Josh mumbled as he grabbed it. It was probably Ryan who wanted rootbeer or something. As he opened the display there was a message - but it was from an unknown number. Frowning Josh clicked it open, the green light from the display illuminating his face in the dark.

'I SEE YOU' - was the short message on the phone. Frowning and startled Josh stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. However there was nothing to be seen except a lake on the right and a big lawn between some houses on the left. Feeling his heart starting to pound faster, Josh picked up the pace and turned a corner, still with the phone in his hand. From here he could actually see the store down a long lane, it was pretty obvious with the multicolored signs. His phone beeped again - and he looked at the display. Another message from the same number. With trembling fingers he opened it. It read:

'SLEEP TIGHT, JOSHUA'

Chills ran down his spine and he swallowed hard. Was someone playing a trick on him? In that case he was going to punch them in the face. Again he looked around and he thought he saw a shadow near the lamp post in front of him. But as quickly as it seemed to be there, it was gone again. Then came the sound of footsteps - from behind him - and he spun around on his heels. But no one was there. Noticing how fast he was breathing Josh wondered if he was just being paranoid, but at the same time the sound of footsteps returned and this time they were moving much faster. Spinning around to his side Josh saw a man in dark clothes jogging towards him from a lamp post - freezing Josh narrowed his eyes. Just a jogger... He was about to sigh from relief when the man suddenly slowed down his pace as he approached Josh. A bad feeling hit Josh in the gut and he started dialing Ryan's number as he started walking, still not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if there really was something weird going on. No matter what he just wanted to go back home.

"I don't think so," the jogger said as he was suddenly walking right next to Josh. Before Josh had a chance to even look at him, the cell was torn out of his hand - and Josh immediately turned to face the stranger. The light from the lamp posts was coming from above and the man wore a hood, so Josh couldn't make out his face. It was all shadow. Starting to walk backwards, Josh raised his fists, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the dark stranger, who was following him closely. The man let out a little, hoarse laugh.

"I'm the middle man," he merely said and kept walking, forcing Josh to back across the street. He didn't want to get in a fight if it could be avoided.

"Give me back my phone!" Josh hissed and stopped walking backwards. The stranger also stopped, just three feet away from him, still holding the phone in his gloved hand.

"No, can't do," he said and stuffed it in his pocket. Josh frowned as he looked at the man. He was much taller and also broader than himself. Maybe getting in a fight with a guy like that wasn't such a good idea after all. His eyes scanned his surroundings, but the scattered houses nearby were all without a single light in the windows... no help there. Then there was only one option left. With his heart thumping hard in his chest Josh suddenly spun around and started running down the street. Immediately he could hear footsteps following him - not one pair, but two. Heaving for air he sprinted down the lane towards his house, the palm trees seemed to be flying past him along with the dark houses - about fifteen feet in front of him was a house with the lights on. He had to reach the front door. Just in that second someone grabbed a hold of his shirt from behind and tore at it. Almost falling down Josh was slowed down and he could feel a strong arm wrap around his chest. As he was about to spin around to deliver a punch, something wet and foul smelling was pressed against his nose and mouth. Coughing instinctively Josh tried to jam his elbow into the guy behind him - a yelp could be heard, but he didn't let go. Josh feverishly grabbed a hold of the man's gloved hands, trying to tear them away from his face - but it felt like his strength was leaving him. Under the cloth in front of his face he tried to call for help, but only some muffled sounds made their way out. It was like his entire body was tingling and turning limp. Again he wanted to tear at the stranger's hands, but to his surprise he found that his arms were dangling down his sides. Blinking desperately to try and stay awake Josh stared at the lights coming from the house in front of him... But they started to fade. Slumping against the man behind him, Josh's vision turned black and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>A tingling sensation flickered to and fro in Josh's semi-conscious body. It felt like he was sleeping, dreaming light, shifting dreams - images rolled past on the inside of his closed eyelids at an outrageous speed. He felt that his head was weighed down, dangling between his shoulders. Somewhere he could hear soft footsteps and in the background some slight traffic. Trying to open his eyes, Josh found that it was almost impossible - only some twitches came and his eyes remained heavily closed. The tingling feeling grew a little stronger and he felt a little nauseous, not quite sure if he was in his bed having a fever.<p>

"Is he awake yet?" a voice said somewhere.

"Not quite yet," another voice said, this one closer to him. Josh tried to blink, and this actually caused him to be able to open his eyes halfway for a split second - but all he saw was darkness and some orange light. Where ever he was he thought he could smell the sea... and oil. Was this a weird dream? He felt something touching his shoulder and it felt warm... must have been a hand. His foggy mind tried to recall what had been going on earlier. Had he fallen ill? Was it Ryan's voice?  
>Someone suddenly clapped him on the cheek, but he wasn't even startled... it was like he was in a haze.<p>

"Joshua?" a voice said next to him. Trying to swallow, Josh discovered that his throat was as dry as sandpaper. A slap on the cheek seemed to echo inside his skull and finally he was able to open his eyes almost completely, but blinking rapidly in order to adjust his vision to the surrounding light and darkness. A concrete floor was the first thing he saw, but his mind was too hazy to even think twice about it... Then he managed to lift up his head with great effort. Everything was blurry, but he thought he could see two figures somewhere in front of him. Slowly his vision started to adjust.

"Ah, our little friend is back from naptime!" one of the figures said. As Josh's vision sharpened and he could finally focus he found himself staring at two men - both in dark clothes - standing by a rusty door in front of him. He didn't know them. With fear rising in his gut, he wanted to stand up - apparently he was slumped in a chair... but he quickly found that his hands were tied behind his back. Now completely awake Josh stared wide-eyed at the two men, starting to remember what had happened before he somehow fell asleep. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder again, and Josh snapped his head to the side - and he stared directly at the jogger from before. The man who had taken his phone and chased him down the street. Completely shocked Josh just stared, unable to comprehend what on earth was going on.

"I think our friend is confused," one of the men by the door giggled and slowly approached Josh as he sat there, tied to the chair. Instinctively Josh tried to back away, but he couldn't budge. Bending down and looking directly at Josh's face, the man grinned. This sent shivers down Josh's spine, but he refused to break the eye contact. For a moment the two men just stared at each other, before the strange man stood back up.

"I think we got ourselves a fighter!" he said and the two others laughed. Josh managed to swallow despite of his dry throat.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to keep his tone of voice as confident as possible. The hand was placed on his shoulder again, this time squeezing hard. Josh didn't flinch.

"Oh, that's of no importance... You're the VIP here," the jogger said and ruffled Josh's short, dark hair. Looking around confusedly, Josh tried to make out their faces - but the dim light in the room clouded them in shadows.

"Why am I here?" Josh asked, feeling at the rope tying his wrists together to the metal chair. A sigh came from the jogger, who seemed to be their leader.

"Let's just say there's a price on your head," he said in a joking tone of voice. Frowning Josh looked up at him.

"What...? Why...?" he asked, but this just caused the men to laugh once more. Frustrated Josh looked from one to the other. Panic started to form a tight, little knot in his stomach.

"Let me go...!" he burst out as he tried to undo the rope. However a strong hand grabbed a hold of the back of his neck, digging the nails into his skin. A little hiss of pain escaped Josh, and he tore his head away. Red marks was left on his skin as the jogger let go by the sudden movement.

"Don't push me, boy!" the jogger hissed as he slapped Josh across the face with a flat hand. Squeezing his eyes shut from the ringing inside his skull from the blow, Josh groaned slightly in surprise. Turning his head back, he glared at the man.

"Don't touch me!" Josh yelled angrily as the knot of panic seemed to grow. Were these men going to kill him? One of the men by the door walked up to him with a stern look on his face.

"Either you behave or we'll make you," he said in a monotone voice, underlining his statement by grabbing a hold of Josh's jaw, lifting up his head and forcing him to look at him. Josh's stomach seemed to turn. Silence fell for a few seconds while his mind was racing.

"Go to hell," Josh then said flatly, still staring the man in the eye. His remark caused the jogger and the remaining man to utter a surprised and almost eager sound.

"Oh, now you're in for it...!" the jogger laughed, as the man in front of Josh let out an aggressive snarl, letting go of Josh and walking over to the wall somewhere in the darkness. Josh's glance raced from one corner of the room to the other, trying to identify his surroundings while his heart hammered so hard in his chest that he thought he was going to pass out. There were bundles of old rope... concrete floor... and oil drums. He noticed the smell of the sea again and he realized that he had to be at a harbor somewhere. He couldn't see the walls properly because of the dim light coming from a single ceiling lamp almost straight above his head. Now the man returned from the shadows by the wall holding a knife in his hand. Trying not to look scared, Josh sat completely still - but this time he couldn't keep the eye contact. It felt like he was going to throw up. The man approached him, keeping the shiny knife completely visible at all times - and he had a grin on his face.

"So you want to play rough? I'll show you rough!" he hissed and softly placed the blade of the knife on Josh's cheek. Not moving an inch Josh couldn't help but let out a small gasp as the cold steel touched his skin.

"Hey, reminder the orders... don't mess him up too much," the jogger suddenly said. Josh frowned slightly, completely confused and scared to death at the same time.

"What?" he heard himself say. But no one answered. Instead the man with the knife nodded and slowly let the knife slide down Josh's cheek, just lightly enough to not cut the skin. Josh could hear his own breathing - he was trying to control it, to not show his fear, but he was failing.

"The client will be here soon," the jogger said and looked at his wrist watch. But Josh didn't hear it, he was completely focused on the knife, which was now travelling down his chest. The man looked at him with a crooked grin - and suddenly moved the knife, cutting through Josh's white T-shirt and drawing a thin red line on his chest. A hiss escaped Josh as the searing pain struck him.

"Are you going to behave?" the man asked. Breathing rapidly and ragged Josh looked at him.

"Fuck you...!" he hissed as he lifted up his legs and kicked the man square in the stomach. With a yelp the man flew backwards and smacked into the wall. Immediately the jogger and the remaining man were grabbing Josh, holding him steady in the chair even though he was kicking wildly.

"Shouldn't have done that, punk...!" the jogger snarled and waved at the man who had hit the wall to get back over there. Furiously the man returned, this time throwing the knife on the floor and lifting up his fists.

"Shit just got real...!" the jogger said in Josh's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>Josh was kicking violently while tearing at the ropes which tied his wrists together, but the jogger and the other man was holding him by the shoulders, preventing him from moving the chair. The big guy who had cut him was standing in front of him with raised fists, moving slightly from side to side as a boxer, with a furious look on his bearded face.<p>

"Leave me alone...!" Josh yelled hoarsely while staring at the bearded man wide-eyed. The jogger to his left nodded at the big guy - and before Josh knew it, his head snapped to the side as a fist smacked into his cheekbone. A sharp pain shot through his head and a grunt escaped him while the others were laughing next to him. Josh's vision had turned blurry again for some seconds, but it quickly restored itself and slowly he managed to turn his head back to look at the man in front of him. The big guy grabbed a hold of his jaw and lifted his head up, looking at him sternly.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked again. Josh could feel how the warmth of his breath hit him square in the face and he cringed slightly. The knot of panic in his stomach was growing bigger and his mind was spinning feverishly. The big guy narrowed his eyes when Josh didn't answer, and he let go of his jaw - again readying his fists. Josh was about to open his mouth and yell, but before he could another fist hit him in the face and his head was flung backwards. Moaning from the searing pain Josh managed to talk.

"Stop... Just stop...!" he gasped and blinked to correct his once again blurry vision. He noticed that something warm was running down his cheek... blood. The punch had split open his right eyebrow and it stung, making Josh grimace. His breathing was ragged and heavy, almost wheezy from fear. The bearded man had a slight smile on his broad face as he bent down a little, looking at Josh inquiringly... Josh avoided eye contact, but he knew what he was going to ask. Hesitantly Josh tried open his mouth and form the words, but in the same second a familiar noise was heard. It came from his left - it was his phone ringing. Josh immediately looked at the jogger, who was rummaging about in his pocket for it. Smiling he pulled it out and looked at the display. A grin formed on his face.

"Oh, look who it is!" he laughed and showed the display to Josh. The name on the display made Josh's eyes water up a little and the muscles in his jaw clenched.

"If it isn't big brother Ryan...!" the jogger teased and looked at Josh as he removed the phone again.

"Probably wondering where you are... and he's gonna continue to do so," he said as he held out the phone between his fingers and dropped it onto the concrete floor. The phone bounced off the floor slightly, but kept ringing. Looking at Josh the jogger raised up his foot.

"No!" Josh yelled in anger and frustration, but the jogger just nodded as he crushed the phone under the sole of his sneakers. The phone seemed to keep ringing in Josh's head, but it was scattered in small fragments in a pile on the floor. Blinking fast as if to wake up from a bad dream Josh found himself just staring at the pile. A beeping sound came and the jogger lifted up in his sweater, revealing a pager clipped onto his pants. Grabbing it and reading the message he redirected his attention to the two other men.

"It's time. Untie him from the chair," he ordered and the men nodded. Swallowing Josh looked at the bearded man who approached him, but this time his hands weren't fists. Walking behind him the big guy began working on the ropes around Josh's wrists. Fighting to relax his body Josh let him, not moving an inch. He could feel how the rough hemp rope grazed his skin as it was slowly removed. The other man was standing right in front of him, watching his every move.

"You better not try anything stupid," he said. Josh was just staring at the floor, trying to control his breathing. The jogger pulled out a set of handcuffs from his pocket and handed them to the man behind Josh. The last bit of rope was being removed and Josh carefully moved his fingers a bit to get the blood circulation back.

"Cuff him," the jogger said, but before he could finish the sentence, Josh leaped up from the chair, placing an elbow right in the stomach on the big guy behind him, knocking the wind out of him. The chair tipped over and in the same second Josh smashed a fist into the other man's face, making him stumble backwards moaning loudly and covering his broken, bleeding nose. A furious roar came from the jogger, but Josh was already headed for the door to his right, tearing it open. Behind him he could hear running footsteps, and he stormed out of the door and into the dark, not looking back. In the dark he discovered that he actually was at a harbor as he had thought. A container was in front of him, and he hurried to turn the corner, but as he did a cone of bright white light hit him in the face, almost blinding him. Stopping dead in his tracks he covered his eyes with his hand and immediately he recognized the sound of a running car engine.

"Help!" he yelled and started running towards the car, but he kept a good distance. The footsteps were not far behind him, and Josh hurried to the car's closed door, hammering on the window with his fists.

"Help, please...!" he yelled and finally the door opened. A blonde woman stuck out her head and looked at him. Josh looked over his shoulder - the jogger was rounding the corner of the container not far away. Turning his glance back to the woman Josh felt how his heart was racing in his chest.

"Call 911!" he pleaded and the woman nodded and started to rummage about for her phone somewhere by the gear shift.

"Hurry!" Josh yelled and looked over his shoulder again. But there was no more time, the jogger had almost caught up with him already, and with a gasp Josh started running again - this time down through the gap between two big containers. He had to try and cut the jogger off somehow, and feverishly he sprinted through the labyrinth of containers, not knowing which direction he should flee in. The footsteps were still not far behind, and suddenly the labyrinth of containers ended, opening up the harbor. Here there were railroad tracks and several cranes - the water was far away still, and there were no one to be seen anywhere. Gasping for air Josh was about to start running again, but suddenly the cones of light hit him from behind again. It was the car coming this way. Spinning around Josh stepped to the side as the car sped towards him and came to a hold with screeching tires just next to him. The window rolled down and the blonde woman behind the wheel looked at him:

"Jump in!" she yelled, and at the same second Josh saw the jogger come out from between the containers. Quickly Josh opened the door and threw himself in the seat - the car started driving before he even had the chance to close the door properly. Pushing down the pedal the blonde speeded down the deserted harbor while looking in the rear view mirror. Josh was also looking behind them, and in the red light from the car's rear lights was the jogger - coming to a hold, resting his hands on his knees. He quickly became smaller and smaller and soon the darkness swallowed him and he couldn't be seen. With a relieved sigh Josh turned around in the seat and looked out - there was still some way to go before reaching the lights of the city. Gratefully he looked at the blonde woman, who was focusing hard on steering the car past containers, cranes, oil drums and other obstacles in front of them.

"Thank you...!" Josh burst out and wiped his forehead where sweat drops were rolling down his skin. The woman smiled.

"No need to thank me," she said softly.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked as the lights in front of them grew bigger and clearer. Josh shook his head.

"Not that bad," he said and looked longingly at the city in front of them. The harbor had become more narrow and streets were starting to lead to the right - but soon they would be on the main route straight for the lights. Josh couldn't help but smile slightly - he couldn't wait to see Ryan. Then he suddenly frowned. It felt like his heart skipped a couple of beats and chills ran down his spine. Slowly he turned his head towards the blonde.

"Wait, how did you know that there were more than one...?" he asked under his breath. The blonde woman looked at him shortly, smiling. Then Josh heard the 'click' of the door locks. Looking shocked at the woman Josh swallowed.

"Because I'm the client," she merely said and Josh found himself staring down the barrel of a gun, which she pulled from her pocket. In the same moment the car turned to the right, away from the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>Josh felt completely frozen as he stared at the gun in her slender hand. Steering the car with her left hand, the blonde woman maneuvered the car down the narrow road in the opposite direction of the city, watching both the road in front of them and Josh out of the corner of her eye. Josh could feel warm droplets of sweat trickling down his face as he repeatedly cursed himself in his mind for having been stupid enough to actually get in the car. But had he really had a choice? Biting his lower lip slightly his mind seemed to spin with both fear and all kinds of crazy escape attempt ideas... None of them realistic. The car was moving at about 85 miles per hour, so jumping out would only kill him - besides she had locked the doors. Trying to grab the gun from her would get him killed too. And there was no way of smooth-talking his way out of this, that was for sure. His only option was to wait until the car came to a hold and the doors were unlocked. There was no sort of control panel for the lock on his side...<p>

"Surprised, Joshua?" the woman suddenly asked in an almost silky voice while a smile decorated her lips. Swallowing Josh managed to look at her instead of the gun.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, ignoring her question. A little chuckle escaped her as the asphalt road turned into a dirt road and they continued out on the countryside. It was hard to see anything out there because it was dark, but small, scattered lights testified that not many people lived out here.

"Home," was her short answer and Josh frowned, ignoring the searing pain from his split eyebrow. She was creeping him out beyond belief and he felt both stupid and vulnerable, being so powerless sitting here next to her... and the gun.

"Please don't point that at me," Josh said, feeling that his gaze was glued to mouth of the black Glock. She shook her head slowly, still smiling.

"Sorry... I have to," she said and turned down another dirt road, seemingly testing the car's suspension as it was bumping up and down rather violently. Silence fell and they kept driving for about ten minutes. Josh glanced quickly at the clock display now and then while trying to figure out where she was taking him. Definitely west. But the darkness outside was disguising every landmark and recognizable traits. Some lights appeared down the road in front of them and the woman started to slow down the car. Narrowing his eyes to see the building clearly Josh looked out the windshield - it looked like a barn and a small, normal looking house next to it. Tall trees were blocking most of the view. Slowing down further the car turned into the gravel driveway, the head lights illuminating the wall of the barn revealing chipped, red paint. Josh discovered that he was repeatedly rubbing his hands from nervousness and as the car finally came to a hold he swallowed hard. The blonde woman looked at him, but the engine was still running and the doors were still locked as she stuck her hand in her pocket, still pointing the gun at Josh. She pulled out a cell phone.

"Just gotta make a call," she smiled and pressed a button on her phone without even looking at it. Her gaze was locked on Josh at all times.

"I'm here," she just said and hung up. Revealing her white teeth in a grin she looked at Josh.

"Don't worry, we're gonna have fun!" she said teasingly and leaned over towards him a bit as if she was having an intimate conversation.

"As long as you behave..." she added in a low, suddenly serious voice. Chills ran down Josh's spine by the familiar words and he immediately, but unintentionally broke eye contact. Suddenly footsteps in the gravel could be heard from outside the car and Josh turned his head to look out the passenger window - a man's hip region was filling his entire field of vision and he was barely able to suppress a surprised gasp. Looking back at the woman Josh discovered that there was another man by her window as well.

"Just to be safe..." she smiled and pressed a button on her window panel, unlocking the doors with a 'click'. Seemingly frozen Josh just sat there, feeling his racing heart sink in his chest. How was he going to get out of this? He jumped a little as the car handle was pushed down and the door suddenly opened. A bald man stuck his head inside and looked Josh up and down almost as if he was inspecting him. With a skew grin he looked at the woman as she killed the engine.

"Is this the whelp you've talked so much about?" he asked with a grin and poked Josh's upper arm with an index finger.

"Geez, is he even legal?" the man laughed as he studied Josh, who couldn't do anything but just sit there. The blonde woman laughed sarcastically.

"YES, that is my purchase. And he just turned twenty too," she joked and nodded at the bald man.

"Well, okay then!" the man said and suddenly grabbed a hold of Josh's arm, pulling him out of the car. Taken by surprise, Josh almost fell to his knees on the gravel, but the man merely pulled him back up and started to escort him towards the barn. The man on the other side of the car quickly joined them, walking close behind. Josh could feel his entire body tremble and his gaze was constantly scanning for all possible escape routes... But before he knew it they had reached the barn door, which was opened with a loud 'squeak' from the old hinges. Feeling almost paralyzed Josh found himself inside the barn all of a sudden, and the man escorting him spun him around to face the entrance again where the woman appeared. Looking excited she smiled at Josh.

"Welcome to the countryside, Josh," she said in a formal voice and pulled a string hanging from a beam. A small click sounded and the inside of the barn was lit up by strip lamps, revealing the interior. In the bright, white light Josh looked around. It looked like a normal, old barn with hay stacks here and there - except for a dining table with chairs, a bed with white sheets and to his fear a pair of shackles on the wall. His stomach turned. One of the men still had a grip around his arm and the other one was standing next to Josh, guarding him. He could feel the desperation burn inside his mind.

"What do you want...?" he asked in a much weaker voice than intended. The woman smiled as she walked up to him, stopping only a very short distance away. Sending him a devious stare she placed the palm of her hand on his chest - instinctively Josh backed away, but quickly found that he was being held in place by her two henchmen. Looking at him intensely with her blue eyes she tilted her head a bit and rubbed his chest in light circles.

"What do you think I want?" she asked as she studied the horrified look on Josh's face. Biting his lip hard, Josh could feel how her hand began slowly travelling down his chest towards his stomach.

"Stop it!" he hissed and tried to move again, but this time the two men tightened their grip even more, digging their nails into his skin. Looking almost shocked the woman had stopped moving her hand and looked at him a little wide-eyed.

"Playing hard to get?" she asked and then narrowed her eyes - and suddenly her flat hand smacked him hard on the cheek. A surprised groan escaped Josh as he turned his head to the side from the blow. But he turned his head back quickly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled into her face, but she didn't flinch a bit. Instead her hand started travelling again, feeling the muscle tone under the fabric of his T-shirt. Smiling she fondled his lower stomach, having an almost dreamy look on her face. Josh's mind was spinning, desperately trying to figure out what this whole thing was about. Panic started to rise in his stomach as her hand began reaching his belt buckle, but suddenly she stopped and took a step backwards, just looking at him as he stood there, sweaty and bruised.

"I want YOU," she then said and chuckled as she saw the confused look spreading on his face only to turn into a look of pure horror. His knees had turned to jelly and as the woman nodded to the men and they started to lead him towards the bed, Josh seemed to snap as reality hit him.

"NO!" he screamed as he suddenly kicked out wildly and sank his teeth into one of the men's hand. A roar of pain filled the barn as the bald man let go of Josh, holding his injured hand.

"You little bastard!" the bald man yelled as Josh turned towards the other man and started to wildly throw punches. One of them hit the man's chin, sending him tumbling backwards and tripping over one of the chairs by the dining table. With a crash he hit the barn floor and Josh immediately spun around to head for the exit, but the blonde woman was in his way - however at this point he didn't care. Luckily she had left the gun in the car. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her out of the way - but at the same second the bald man came from behind and wrapped his arms around Josh's neck, forcing him backwards further into the barn. Not able to breathe, Josh tried to spin around, but the man was way too strong - instead Josh smashed the man with his back first into a wooden beam with all of his weight. This made him lose his grip around Josh's neck and he was able to tear himself free, gasping for air. But by now the other man was on his feet again and he crashed sideways into Josh, sending him flying through the air and land on the floor with a thud. Pain shot through Josh's body and he quickly got up on all fours, but a heavy boot was planted between his shoulder blades forcing him back down. Coughing from dust inhalation on the dirty floor, Josh tried to get up, but this only caused the man to put more weight on him. The clicking of high heels was heard and suddenly Josh was staring at a red pair of stilettos in front of his face. Managing to look up he stared at the blonde woman, who had a furious look in her eyes.

"That was a dumb move, Joshua," she said in a monotone voice as the bald man returned and knelt down next to Josh, grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back. Josh grimaced from pain, but he was unable to move.

"Get him on his feet!" she ordered and finally the boot was removed from his back, and Josh was pulled up by the two men. Almost dangling from their arms he tried to regain his strength and wheezing for air he tried to kick again, but in vain.

"Let go...!" he groaned, but the woman merely stepped up to him and lifted up his chin, looking him deep in the eye:

"You just earned yourself ten lashes," she said coldly and nodded for the men to shackle him to the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>The blonde woman's words were ringing inside Josh's mind - and he was starting to doubt if this whole thing was even real or if he indeed was having a nightmare. On her command the two muscular men in their tight blue jeans immediately started to push him towards the wall where the metal shackles dangled from a wooden beam. Josh looked at the woman over his shoulder incredulously, but he didn't find the strength to say anything - instead their gazes locked in intense eye contact and a little smile appeared on her lips. Josh's hands were forced behind his back in a strong grip, but he tried to dig his heels into the floor. Unfortunately the floor was raw concrete, so he was just skidding forwards instead of stopping.<p>

"You can't do this!" Josh heard himself yell as he reached the wall and the men forced his arms in the air. Fighting to free his hands, Josh buckled and kicked but to no avail - suddenly the shackles were locked around his wrists, and his face was only a few inches from the barn wall. The men let go of him and stepped back as he immediately began testing the strength of the thick shackles, pulling and tearing at them. But they didn't budge. Out of breath and with sweat droplets running down his face Josh stared at the woman, who was now approaching him from the side. Stopping half a feet away she tilted her head and looked at him.

"I can do whatever I want," she merely said and placed her hand on his upper arm, squeezing it gently. Josh's stomach seemed to turn by her touch. She noticed the look of disgust on his face and smiled.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby? You don't wanna play?" she said in a silky voice and lifted up a long, brown leather whip which one of the men handed to her. Waving it slightly in front of Josh's face she giggled and let the handle of the whip slide down his back slowly. Again Josh felt like he was going to throw up, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make it fun for her. He was going to endure whatever she was going to do without a sound before getting the hell out of there. Josh turned his face away and stared into the wooden wall, breaking eye contact. Silence fell for a few seconds, but it wasn't long before the woman started to laugh.

"Oh, so you're playing THAT game!" she said and nodded in amusement. Walking behind him, she put her arms around him and he could feel her long nails through the fabric of his T-shirt as she started to fondle his chest. Not moving an inch he just stood there as her hands started moving downwards, but he couldn't help squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaws from the unwanted touch. Involuntarily his breath became a little more rapid as her fingers caressed his lower abdomen and started to slide down his crotch. Before he could stop himself he uttered a low hiss as she rubbed his crotch through the denim knickers.

"Getting excited, are we?" she whispered in his ear as she bit his earlobe gently. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek and cringed slightly. Her fingers were still rubbing him and he tried to focus on anything else but that... the wooden wall, the feeling of the shackles digging into his skin, the thought of choking her to death. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being touched like that. Swallowing he exhaled deeply to gain control of himself, but it didn't help. Instead she moaned in his ear as she started to kiss the side of his neck and grabbed a hold of him through the knickers. This was too much for him to handle and as a reaction he squirmed, making her let go of him.

"Awww..." she complained with pouty lips and stepped back a little.

"I guess it's time for your punishment then," she said in a low voice and backed away further, rolling out the whip. Josh could hear the leather strap land on the floor not far behind him. Bracing himself he shut his eyes and swallowed, trying to dream himself far away from this god forsaken place. Suddenly there was a whistling sound and then a loud lashing sound - and Josh's eyes shot open as the searing pain spread like fire across his back. Suppressing a loud groan he squeezed his eyes shut again and waited for number two lash. It came sooner than he thought and again he couldn't keep his eyes shut - but he refused to make a sound. Lash number three came and this time his knees started to feel wobbly and his vision blurred as small white dots started to dance in front of his eyes. It felt like battery acid had been poured over his back, searing his skin. Revealing his teeth in a soundless scream Josh rested his sweaty forehead against the wooden planks of the barn wall. Another lash came and it felt like he lost consciousness for a split second before being hurled back into the overwhelming pain. Something warm was trickling down his back and his sides as he heaved for air. He was no longer able to control his breathing, but was sucking in air irregularly and fast. Another lash. A little gasp escaped him and his knees buckled slightly under him, but he was able to stand back up straight. His mind was spinning and he discovered that he had lost count of the lashes. He couldn't think clearly anymore. Another lashing sound came and more intense pain spread across his back. Fighting to control himself he couldn't help but utter a low groan. His eyes were watering up and a single tear rolled down his cheek as another lash hit him. His breathing has become wheezy and ragged as he clenched his fists around the chains which held the shackles in place. Another lash. This time as his knees buckled he couldn't stand back up, but found himself hanging from the shackles. Again a lash. Josh's body went limp as a ragdoll as he moaned into the wall, dust dancing in the air from his breath against the old, chipped wall. The metal shackles dug into his skin and small streams of blood were making their way down his arms. Somewhere behind him he heard giggling, but he couldn't even place it.

"Only two more to go, boy!" one of the men laughed somewhere in the background. Josh blinked feverishly, trying to regain control of his mind and body. But before he could another lash hit him. The light from the strip lamps seemed to flicker in weird pulses, and dizziness was taking over his body. Trying to get his legs to obey his mind and stand back up was impossible. Then the final lash hit and Josh didn't utter a sound - only his wheezy breathing could be heard as he gasped for air. Dangling from the shackles he felt like he was not even there, his mind was a messy diffusion of in cohesive bits of thoughts, memories and feelings. The clicking of heels was heard, but he didn't register it. The woman's hand was stroking his cheek as she stood next to him, but with half closed eyes Josh didn't realize that she was there.

"Take him down," she ordered and the men immediately walked over to the wall and opened the shackles. Josh collapsed and they were barely able to catch him before he hit the concrete floor. Limp and semi-conscious Josh looked around confusedly. His back felt like flames were licking it. Dragging him towards the bed the two men talked amongst themselves, but Josh couldn't pick up the words. As they laid him down on his back on the mattress Josh grimaced as his injured skin touched the sheets. The white linen turned a deep shade of red almost instantly. Clicking of heels. Laughter. Something touching him. Josh felt his arms being put above his head and somehow fixed. And his shoes were being pulled off and his ankles were also fixed. Something filled his blurry field of vision, it looked like a face.

"Will you behave now?" a female voice said softly and a warm breath hit his face before everything went black and he passed out on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Purchase CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

><p>In the dark behind his eyelids his mind was producing various short clips of faces, scenarios and sounds. A blonde woman, blood droplets hitting a concrete floor, the abstract sense of pain and frustration. But it was unreal to him and he didn't feel any emotions connected with the clips, they were just circling around in his hazy mind. The darkness was somehow comfortable, but an eerie feeling was vaguely present at all times - the only feeling which actually was detected and recognized. Twitch. Josh thought he moved his index finger a little, but he wasn't sure. The darkness was beginning to get a shade brighter, and involuntarily he frowned lightly trying to understand what kind of dream this was. A weird sensation suddenly began to unfold - it felt like his back was burning. And this feeling was very present and vivid. A mumble escaped his lips as the darkness turned brighter once more. Something warm seemed to repeatedly sweep over his face... warm air. Another sensation, something touching his cheek, also warm. 'Ryan?' Josh thought confusedly and tried to open his eyes. However a bright light flooded his brain as he tried, and pain shot through his brain. Giggling...? Squinting Josh managed to open his eyes a tiny bit, blinking against the bright light. Something filled his field of vision, but it was all blurry... the warm air hit his face again and finally he realized that it was someone's breath.<p>

"Ryan isn't here," a female voice said. Had he been saying it out loud? Hazily Josh blinked again and this time the face became clearer. It looked like the blonde woman from his dream. And he discovered that she was caressing his cheek softly. Josh twitched again as he was coming to and his eyes grew bigger as the pieces of the puzzling dream started to fall into place. His back hurt. Suddenly wide-eyed Josh stared at the woman... she was on top of him. Surprised he tried to sit up, but found that his wrists were fixed somewhere over his head. He uttered a groan as he looked up and saw a set of cuffs tying him to the metal headboard of the bed. Slowly his heart beat began to increase and he looked back at the woman. She was smiling at him, the red lipstick on her lips glittering in the light of the strip lamps in the ceiling.

"Welcome back," she said softly in an almost maternal voice. Now blinking feverishly Josh stared up at her.

"No..." he just said under his breath, completely perplexed by the fact that this was not a dream. The woman let out a laugh as she lowered herself more, her face only an inch or two from his. Josh felt goose bumps rising on his skin and he flinched slightly as he became more and more aware of the searing pain which was burning his entire back. Soft lips were suddenly placed on his and a wet tongue was trying to make its way past his clenched lips. Groaning Josh forced his head to the side, smearing the woman's lipstick across his cheek. Breathing rapidly he looked back at her - she was shaking her head with a smile.

"Now look at that mess," she said and grabbed a tissue from somewhere beside the bed. Carefully she wiped Josh's cheek with the paper towel, removing the bright red lipstick. Almost paralyzed Josh just lay there, trying to conceive this whole situation. Showing him the now red tissue the blonde grinned and also removed her own lipstick, revealing pale pink lips.

"It isn't your color," she laughed and from somewhere two men's laughter could also be heard. Painfully aware of the shocking reality that this was actually real life, Josh slowly started to pull up his legs... But then he felt the restraints. His ankles were fixed to the bed too, leaving him utterly helpless.

"Oh, god..." Josh whispered as he turned his head only to confirm that the two henchmen were still there, sitting on two of the chairs, observing. A giggle came from the blonde, as she cupped his jaw with her hands, looking at him.

"Now the fun begins, Joshua," she smiled as she let her hands slide down the sides of his neck and onto his chest. Biting her lip in something that resembled excitement her fingertips started to circle his nipples through the fabric of his T-shirt. Josh's glance was darting to and fro in every direction, desperately looking for some way out... But nothing of use was to be seen, and besides that he couldn't move.

"Leave me alone..." Josh said under his breath, but he lay still. Looking up he studied the metal headboard which the cuffs around his wrists were attached to. The shiny metal rods were thick and solid and it made no difference how many times he looked - no rust, no defects, no way to tear himself free. Frustrated he tore at the cuffs as her exploring fingers reached his abdomen.

"So feisty," the woman said and one of her hands found Josh's thigh and squeezed it. Josh shut his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, but they kept spinning around out of order and out of place. The blonde's fingers were now travelling up his inner thigh and once again his stomach seemed to turn. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Stop it!" he hissed and stared at her, but as their eyes locked he knew that she didn't give a damn what he said or did. Pouting her lips she smiled at him.

"What... Don't you find me attractive, Josh?" she asked teasingly as she let her fingers rub his crotch through his knickers. Josh suppressed a groan as he tried to squirm to the side, but with her on top of him it didn't help. He was locked in the same spot. The blonde grinned.

"Or maybe you're playing for the other team?" she asked as she grabbed a hold of him through the knickers. Furious and frustrated Josh buckled, making the springs in the mattress shriek as the whole bed moved an inch or two.

"Leave me the fuck alone, don't touch me!" he yelled and squirmed furiously, ignoring the searing pain spreading on the skin of his back. Grimacing he was testing the handcuffs, trying to pull his hands through them. But they were way too tight for that, tight enough for the metal to dig into his skin.

"Oh, such foul language, Joshua. Doesn't brother Ryan teach you better than that?" she asked and started to unbuckle his brown leather belt. Uttering a growl of frustration, he pierced her with his glance.

"Don't you even SAY his name, you crazy bitch! Let me go, you can't...!" Josh started, but a hard smack across the face interrupted him, forcing his head to snap to the side. The blonde's eyes were flashing with anger.

"Don't you EVER... call me that again! Got that?" she hissed as she bent down over him, towering above him. He turned his head back and looked at her defiantly.

"FUCK... YOU...!" he said flatly and she raised her hand again, slapping him on the cheek, hard enough to draw a little blood from the corner of his mouth. Grimacing he looked at her again. For a few seconds their gazes were locked in what seemed like some sort of power struggle. With a hiss she then tore open his belt and started to violently pull down his knickers, revealing his black trunks. This time he didn't squirm, because he didn't want her to think of him as scared or weak... even though she clearly had the upper hand. However he couldn't control his breathing, which was rapid and wheezy. As she pulled his pants down to his knees, she looked at him shortly.

"No, Josh... Fuck YOU," she said with a gleam in her eye that Josh hadn't seen before. A shiver rolled like an icy wave down his spine, but he refused to show it. She then grabbed a hold of the neck of the T-shirt, lifting him up a little as she stared at him.

"That's right. I'm gonna fuck you and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it. And there's nothing you can do about it," she snarled as she ripped open his T-shirt all the way down. Quiet laughter could be heard from the two men somewhere in the background, but Josh didn't register it.

"There isn't? You can't fuck me, because I don't want you!" Josh hissed and stared at her, but suddenly she started giggling while pulling at his nipples. The giggling turned into laughing as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, my dear," she laughed and stuck her hand in the pocket of her jeans. Perplexed Josh's gaze followed her movement and his eyes grew wider as she pulled out a small, transparent plastic bag. In it was what looked like some blue pills. She waved the little bag in front of his eyes with a smirk.

"Know what this is?" she asked as she carefully opened the bag and let two pills roll out into her hand. Josh frowned.

"It's Viagra, it's gonna make you hard... by the slightest touch. And what you WANT doesn't mean shit," she smiled deviously and nodded at the two men somewhere behind Josh. Eyes growing wide Josh lifted up his head and looked behind him - the two men were approaching, smiles plastered on their faces, and quickly there was a man on each side of him, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Open wide!" the blonde giggled, and immediately Josh closed his mouth, starting to squirm again, tearing at the cuffs. Scared to death he felt how one of the men grabbed his jaw, tilting his head upwards, and the other man was putting weight on his chest, holding him still. Muffled sounds came from Josh as one of the men squeezed his nostrils shut. Sweat drops formed in seconds and started rolling down his forehead as his lungs began to crave air and once more he buckled - but to no avail, he didn't stand a chance. White dots began to dance in front of his eyes and he tore at the cuffs again, making the metal cut into his skin, sending small streams of blood down his forearms. Dizziness started to overwhelm him and before he knew it his lips parted and he gasped for air - at the same second he felt how two pills were forced into his mouth. He tried to spit them back out, but a hand was clenched over his mouth, preventing him from doing so. His nostrils were still squeezed shut and feeling the air deprivation, panic started to spread within him.

"Swallow and you won't suffocate," the blonde's voice said somewhere above him. Squirming violently Josh refused to comply, but the dancing, white dots were taking over his entire field of vision and he started to feel weird and weak.

"Swallow, Josh...!" she commanded somewhere. Starting to twitch slightly Josh discovered that his eyelids were slowly closing. The pills in his mouth were giving off a weird, bitter taste and they were starting to dissolve a bit. The feeling of panic had intensified and his eyes were watering up - and as a last resort to save his life he finally swallowed the bitter pills. As his Adam's apple moved the men let go of his nose and mouth and feverishly Josh gasped in huge gulps of air and started to cough violently. Heaving rapidly and desperately for air his vision started to turn back to normal, the white dots were flying away slowly. A small tear rolled down his cheek as the oxygen values started to return to normal.

"Good boy," the blonde said and caressed his sweaty forehead. Just to check she forced open his mouth and had a look.

"Good. Now we wait," she smiled as she looked down on her prey, who was still gasping for air on the blood stained mattress.

"You're sick..." Josh whispered in a raspy voice, but it was only accompanied by a crooked smile as she waved away the men, who immediately returned to the chairs behind the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Purchase _ CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>Time seemed frozen as Josh lay there on the bloodstained sheets, his ankles and wrists cuffed to the bed. The blonde woman, whose name he still didn't know, was sitting on the edge of the mattress, chitchatting constantly about which amazing actor she thought he was and how she adored the show on Youtube, called Film Riot. Josh didn't want to hear anything she had to say, but it was unavoidable as he really had no choice. Stone faced he was staring at the ceiling of the barn, trying desperately to think of any possible escape scenario - but at the moment there seemed to be none. Also the knot of fear in his stomach had grown into a large, solid ball of pure horror after he had been forced to swallow the two Viagra pills. For several minutes he had tried to mentally induce vomiting, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Josh knew that he had to be considered missing at this point and that Ryan would have surely informed the police... But had the blonde left any trail at all? Any clues as to where this god forsaken place was located? It couldn't be that far away from Palm Beach, but it sure had seemed desolate when he had been looking out into the dark during the drive from the harbor.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" the blonde suddenly said and looked at him inquiringly as she crossed her arms. Josh didn't turn his head to look at her, but merely nodded. She placed her hand on his naked stomach, drawing small, invisible circles on his skin with her long fingernails. She then looked at her wrist watch.

"Well, what do you know..." she smiled, clearly indicating that time was up. Sweat droplets immediately formed on Josh's forehead as she stood up from the bed and started to unbutton her blouse. Looking in the opposite direction, Josh swallowed hard.

"Oh, don't be shy," the woman giggled as she let the blouse drop to the floor. In the silence Josh could actually hear the buttons clicking as they hit the concrete floor. Closing his eyes for a few moments, Josh took a deep breath.

"You don't want to do this," he said. Silence fell for a moment before the clicking of heels told him that she was approaching the bed again.

"And why not?" she asked, towering above him by the headboard. Not looking at her, Josh tried his best to keep his calm.

"Well... I just... You don't want to get infected..." Josh said and again silence followed. Thoughts were racing to and fro in his mind, and every fiber in his body prayed that somehow this was going to work. Clicking of heels again. This time she was walking around to the foot of the bed and placed her hands on the board, looking down on him. It felt like the air was electric, and Josh looked at her.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, it's... it's... not good for business," Josh said under his breath and removed his glance as if he was ashamed. The blonde tilted her head a bit to the side as she looked at him, almost with a sad look in her crystal blue eyes. Then she walked to the side of the bed at sat down next to Josh, uttering a small sigh. Again she placed her hand on his stomach and looked down on him - this time Josh managed to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." the blonde whispered with something that resembled compassion in her voice. Looking away for a moment, her fingers were drawing circles again as if she was thinking about something. Josh could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins and he hoped that she couldn't feel how rapidly his heart was beating in his chest. The woman now looked back at him with a sad smile.

"But that is the WORST act I've ever seen you do...!" she suddenly laughed, clapping her own thighs in amusement as she giggled. Josh's eyes grew wide.

"Apparently you still need some acting lessons, dear, but good try!" she grinned and the two men in the background immediately joined in, almost howling with laughter. Frustration exploded in Josh's mind and it was like the laughter was followed by a thousand echoes, hammering inside his skull. Squeezing his eyes shut, Josh suppressed a growl as his knuckles turned white and he pulled at the cuffs. More giggling.

"Just let me go...!" Josh yelled at the top of his lungs and this time he wasn't as intimidated when the woman grabbed a hold of the neck of his T-shirt again, pulling him upwards towards her face. Anger was boiling inside him so viciously that he forgot the knot of fear in his stomach for a moment.

"NO," she just said and pierced him with her glance. Biting her lower lip she tilted her head to the side and looked at him even closer, the tips of their noses almost touching.

"You're my slave, Joshua... Haven't you figured that out yet? And slaves..." she said as she raised her flat hand in the air and smacked him across the face. A slight groan escaped Josh, but he looked right back at her.

"Don't..." she continued and smacked him again, this time harder.

"Talk... back!" she hissed and two smacks hit Josh's left cheek, blurring his vision for a few seconds. A little dizzy he managed to still look at her. Locked in eye contact he could tell she was smiling.

"Go... to... hell...!" Josh snarled and spat at her. Pulling back in shock the blonde touched her cheek where the saliva had hit her. Looking at him incredulously she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and then sighed.

"Dumb move..." she whispered as her eyes seemed to flash with lightning, and in the same second she tore at Josh's black trunks, pulling them down to his knees - leaving him naked and completely exposed. Immediately his eyes shot open in shock and instinctively he pulled at his restraints, but as he already knew they didn't budge.

"No more games, Josh... it's getting old. Now it's MY time to play!" she hissed as she tore off her black lace bra, throwing it down on the floor. Josh looked away as the knot of horror in his stomach returned stronger than ever and his heart rate seemed to double. He wanted to curl up, but that was not an option. Most of all he wanted to punch her in the face, but again - that wasn't an option. Standing back up she began to take off her jeans and twitching slightly Josh heard them hit the floor. The springs in the mattress shrieked as she was suddenly on top of him, a hand on each side of his head. Staring directly on her wrist Josh kept his head turned to the side... he couldn't look at her.

"Say, my little virgin... How do you want it?" she whispered into his ear and he jumped as her hand suddenly closed around his manhood. A lump immediately formed in Josh's throat and he felt like he was going to suffocate. The wild pounding of his heart blurred his vision with every beat and for a moment he thought that he was going to pass out - which would be a blessing. But he didn't. No one had ever touched him before and for years he had dreamt of it happening... but not like this. Not like this.

"Don't..." Josh heard himself say as she began stroking him. Closing his eyes Josh gritted his teeth and inhaled deeply, trying to overpower the effect of the Viagra mentally. But to his horror he could feel himself starting to slowly react to the unwanted touch. How could this possibly be happening?

"That a boy..." the blonde said somewhere and again Josh jumped as he felt something wet and warm close around him. Her lips. A shiver ran through his entire body, a weird sensation that he had never felt before. All efforts to intensely trying to force his mind to drift off to some pleasant imaginary place failed miserably. All of this stayed terrifyingly real and present. A gasp escaped Josh as he felt himself grow harder. The beating of his heart had turned painful and nausea was overwhelming him. Reality seemed to hit him again and again and he wanted to crawl out of his own skin... to be anywhere but here. Anywhere, and he would even welcome death right now. He felt her licking him and circling her tongue around him, sending involuntary twitches through his spine and abdomen.

"Stop..." his voice said without him even knowing it. A moan from the blonde was all the response he got as she continued to lick and suck on him. Josh's eyes were watering up and turning his hands into fists again he yanked violently at the cuffs, making the metal dig painfully into his skin. Maybe pain could override the chemical effect the pills had on his body... but nothing happened, he kept growing. Tearing at the cuffs again Josh uttered a groan as trickles of blood slowly started to flow down his forearms again and smarting sensations spread on the skin of his cuffed ankles. The woman kept going and Josh felt himself starting to tense up... And to his disbelief he discovered that he was now completely hard. The blonde finally let go of him and lifted up her head, smiling at him as she licked her lips.

"Let's play," she whispered and started to pull down her g-string. Josh shook his head violently, lost for words for a few seconds and desperately pulling at the restraints.

"No, don't, don't do this...!" Josh stammered panicky under his breath, but an index finger on his lips interrupted him.

"Ssshhh..." the blonde hushed as she suddenly placed a kiss on his lips, biting his lip slightly. Yanking his head to the side, Josh rejected her kiss with a hiss. Unaffected she started kissing the sides of his neck and continued down his chest while she was twisting his nipples with her fingers. Looking up she smiled at him crookedly.

"Enough with the foreplay..." she smiled as she pulled down her g-string and dropped it onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p>Somewhere behind Josh the two men grinned as the blonde straddled him, her smooth inner thighs rubbing against his legs as she positioned herself on top of him. Josh had turned his head to avoid looking at her – instead he just stared at a small, black FM radio standing on a small dresser by one of the wooden beams. He desperately tried to escape the situation mentally by letting the metal of the handcuffs dig hard into his wrists, sending thin streams of blood down his forearms. He tried to focus on the pain, but he couldn't concentrate properly because every time she moved and he felt her skin brush against his reality hit him like a ton of bricks. His breathing had become raspy and ragged and he twitched as she let her hand cover his manhood with her saliva, stroking it. Blinking rapidly his hands turned to fists and again he pulled at the cuffs to distract himself, but to no avail. As she closed her hand around his throbbing member, he groaned involuntarily.<p>

"Don't... Please..." he whispered hoarsely and clenched the muscles in his jaw, trying to get his breathing under control. He had now become indifferent with being tough and not acting scared... It seemed to important before, but now all he could think about was to somehow persuade her to stop and let him go. This just couldn't happen. It couldn't. It was too horrific and too surreal. But her wet hand was still stroking him and she lowered herself a little. A gasp escaped Josh as he could feel the tip of his manhood touch her.

"Oh god...!" Josh burst out and without even knowing it his eyes watered up. A smile decorated the woman's lips as she bent forwards, whispering softly in his ear:

"Enjoy the ride, Joshua... I know I will," her voice said and her free hand cupped his face and forced him to turn his head towards her. He didn't want to look at her, instead he clenched his eyes shut and tried focusing on controlling his rapid breathing. His mind spun and his stomach turned violently.

"Aww, my little virgin... I know you want this," the woman said sweetly and placed a kiss on his lips, grabbing his chin tight with her fingers. But he didn't try to turn his head away, instead he just didn't react to the unwanted touch. It only seemed to encourage her, so Josh was now just lying there like a rag doll. The blonde woman frowned a bit, then chuckled.

"Oh, I see you're testing me," she laughed and clapped him on the cheek.

"Well, be my guest!" she whispered as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Blinking Josh closed his lips and turned his head away with a groan, leaving her giggling on top of him.

"I thought so..." she smiled. Letting her tongue trail hungrily up his cheek she sat back up.

"No more delays... Now I'm going to fuck you, Josh. And you can do nothing about it," she said and suddenly pressed herself against him. Josh's eyes shot wide open as he felt himself slide into her. Involuntarily he gasped and tilted his head backwards slightly. He couldn't grasp what was going on, this extreme sensation exploding in his body... he felt incredibly nauseous, dizzy and completely out of it.

"No...!" he heard himself wimper, as she started to move up and down on him. Taking in irregular , choppy gulps of air Josh tried focusing on one of the strip lamps in the ceiling above him. The bright white light hurt his eyes, but he kept staring intensely at it, desperately trying to move his focus from what was really going on. The blonde moaned as she started to ride him harder, digging her fingernails into his abdomen, scratching him. The sound of her moaning and skin hitting skin filled the barn, and seemed to eccho inside Josh's head. It felt like he was going to explode and violent twitches were pulsating up and down his lower back and abdomen. He couldn't understand why. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all, yet still his body did the opposite of what he wanted it to. A tear rolled down his cheek as the rhythmic shrieking of the springs in the mattress became louder and faster.

"Oh god, yes...!" she groaned as scratched him again, gyrating her hips viciously, taking every inch of him inside of her. To his disbelief Josh discovered that he was whimpering quietly, the whimpers turning into something that resembled sobbing. Staring blindly at the strip lamp Josh felt himself tensing up as the tears started flowing uninhibitedly.

"Please..." he sobbed as he gulped in a big mouthful of air and his head tilted backwards. His back started to arch and he could feel himself hardening even more. He could hear himself repeating the word 'no' over and over again under his breath as his mind started to spin uncontrollably. He didn't even feel her fingernails clawing at his chest – instead he felt like his entire abdomen was a dense ball of fire. At the same time she seemed to tighten around him as he grew.

"YES, fuck me, Josh!" she yelled and pressed herself hard against him, climaxing in twitches and load moans. At the same exact moment Josh realized to his horror that he was climaxing too, and before he could think about it any further, his back suddenly arched violently, lifting her up with him. A muffled yelp escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself come inside of her. He twitched and was unable to breathe as the ball of fire in his abdomen seemed to explode. Gritting his teeth with an agonized groan he went limp and sank back into the mattress, heaving for air. Cheeks flushed he closed his eyes, trying to control the overpowering urge to throw up. He was still inside of her, though limp and sitting on top of him the blonde sighed in deep satisfaction. A giggle then sounded as she leaned down and her warm, rapid breath hit his ear.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, honey..." she whisperd in a silky voice and kissed his teary cheek.

"Oh come on – big boys don't cry," she lectured as she finally got off of him, swinging her leg over him and stood back up and started to put her clothes back on. Josh barely heard her... he wanted to curl up... to disappear... to die. He had never in his life felt so humiliated, so ashamed... so disgusting. He wanted to throw up. Lying limp on the blood stained sheets he had his eyes closed, yet tears still found their way down his cheeks. The woman snorted and waved at the two men, who had sat there the whole time, watching.

"Put him in his room... and clean him up," she commanded as she stuck her feet back in the red stilettos. She then turned around and walked towards the barn door. Before exiting, she turned towards them:

"I think you're gonna like it here, Josh... I know I do," she smiled seductively, and then glanced at the two men:

"Remember – no major injuries. I want this one to be around for a long time," she said flatly. The men nodded. She then pulled the barn doors open and walked outside, shutting it behind her. The only sound in the barn was now the small sobs escaping Josh. The two men looked at each other shortly before getting up from their chairs. Standing behind the headboard of the bed, one of them looked down at Josh.

"Nice work, boy... she fancies you," he said in a deep voice, and started to rummage about in his pocket for the keys to the handcuffs. Josh didn't respond or even show the slightest sign of having heard the comment. He didn't move when he felt a hand around his bruised wrist and the metallic 'clink' of the handcuffs being unlocked. Taking them off, the men grabbed a hold of his upper arms and pulled his limp body up. Josh twitched slightly by their touch, but he had no energy to fight them. Instead he felt utterly helpless... and utterly miserable. Avoiding all eye contact he felt himself being dragged across the room – just like a lifesize rag doll. The shrieking of old door hinges. Darkness, then dim, orange light from a bulb in the ceiling. Hay stacks. An old blanket spread out on the dirty concrete floor. The white noise of a small TV on a dresser in the corner. Suddenly the men let go of his arms and he felt himself collapse, landing on his side on the blanket. A soft moan escaped him, but he stayed in the same position, unable to move. It was like his mind had stopped dead in its tracks. Like it had shut down. All he felt was intense self loathing and the sound of the white noise from the TV filled his ears.

"Man, he's out of it," one of the men said somewhere in the dim light behind him. They grinned. One of them let the nose of his boot nudge Josh in the back, trying to get him to react. But at this moment Josh didn't care. He only felt himself tremble.

"Welcome to your luxury suite, sir...!" one man laughed as he knelt down and tied a piece of hemp rope around Josh's wrists, securing them behind his back.

"Hey, man, put Nickelodeon on the TV, maybe that'll cheer out little guest up!" he said. Clicking of a remote control, white noise, click, click. Hannah Montana showed up on the screen and the sound of canned laughter filled the room.

"Enjoy. See ya later for your bath, boy!" they taunted as Josh heard the door slam behind him. The trembling was getting worse and he could feel himself slowly lifting up his knees to his chin. Canned laughter and white noise. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to suppress a whimper. But his body wouldn't obey him and suddenly he was crying out loud with no possible way of stopping the tears from falling. Shaking and trembling the sobs and whimpers tore through his body... drops of sweat and blood stained the blanket along with his tears to the sound of canned laughter and white noise. Just canned laughter and white noise...


End file.
